


fool a thousandfold

by shepherd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Kink Meme, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd
Summary: But he looked happy in the sunlight. All who lived beneath it did. It made Ignis’ tawny hair gleam gold and tanned his skin, from marble to sunkissed. Blessed. Gladio could feel his soothing warmth against his bicep, a bundle of heat and relaxation. It must have been the first moment of peace in months.Gladio’s heart hurt hard at the sight of him. But he pushed it down roughly as he always did.(prompt on kink meme: at a party, ignis manages to find the bravery to ask gladio to dance)





	

“Is this hiding spot taken?” An amused voice asked directly to Gladio’s right and he couldn’t help but start.

All afternoon Gladio had been nursing a fantasy and it went like this; he was invisible. Utterly so. If he stayed completely silent and never moved so much as a muscle the spell would last until the sun sunk into the bold, clear sky. The lords and ladies who sipped at their tea and plucked at their cakes, laughing loudly at bad jokes would stare through him. No more would their gazes linger for what felt like an age before finally mustering the courage to cross the balcony ask him to dance.

It had been going remarkably well. Perhaps it was due to how Gladio had slipped away to the next room’s balcony and had been hiding behind one of the great marble pillars for almost half an hour.

But now he was found, and he winced. No part of him wanted to turn but rudeness in the face of a lord would be unforgivable, and a complete pain if he decided to complain to his Highness.

Even still, he entertained another fleeting fantasy of being abruptly swept away by sweet duty as he turned- and found Ignis by his side.

Relief brimmed up inside him. Ignis was the best case scenario. By association his was the most beautiful face Gladio had seen in weeks. “Hey,” He greeted, and quickly cleared his throat. It had gone hoarse from disuse. “How you doin’?”

A smile curled on Ignis’ lips. They looked as soft as ever but Gladio had learnt to ignore the pangs over the years, painful as they were. He looked instead to Ignis’ hands. He held a wine glass, mostly drunk. Gladio didn’t blame him- he would have done the same. He was not on protection duty today- that was Cor’s blessing, and by the Six did the man look rightly bored out of his skull across the way- but alcohol was still forbidden.

“Surviving,” He said. “Mind if I linger?”

“As long as you don’t get me caught,” Gladio said, and Ignis’ laughter was a blessing but a little louder than he would have liked with the nobles so close. Even so, all his anxiety at being found was still soothed by the sheer warm delight of Ignis’ amusement.

“I’m sure you could defend yourself from all those eager admirers,” He hummed, and it was tough to bite down a bitter retort. The only self defence Gladio wanted was an impenetrable suit of armour and a bigger blade. Like one of those legends from the tales he had resting on his bedside table at home. Being curled up at home with his stories sounded a thousand times more appealing too.

Sighing, Ignis settled himself by Gladio’s side. They leaned together against the cool stone. Something about the man seemed tired. Gladio wondered if he pulled away Ignis’ dark shades he would find sleepless shadows. It made sense. They were busy men nowadays and Ignis’ restoration efforts were long and largely thankless tasks. Gladio would be surprised if the man ever got back before the strike of midnight. In comparison, Gladio’s job of protecting the king’s life seemed simple.

But he looked happy in the sunlight. All who lived beneath it did. It made Ignis’ tawny hair gleam gold and tanned his skin, from marble to sunkissed. Blessed. Gladio could feel his soothing warmth against his bicep, a bundle of heat and relaxation. It must have been the first moment of peace in months.

Gladio’s heart hurt hard at the sight of him. But he pushed it down roughly as he always did.

“Hiding from anyone in particular?” He asked finally. A few long minutes had passed in comfortable silence. They listened to the sound of Lunafreya’s delighted laughter carrying on the light breeze, the shrieks of the excitable children in attendance, enjoying the touch of summer on their faces.

Ignis shrugged, slow and languid. “None. Simply wanted to discover where you had gone, and Noct guided me this way.” He took a surprisingly deep drink from his glass. Ignis was the man to sip and savour, quietly disapproving of those who drank to become drunk. Very little of the passion-fruit scented drink remained. “He’s been onto you since the very beginning, you know.”

“If he has a problem with it he can come find me,” Gladio grunted. The king was always in his sights. That had become second nature, finding his gaze always drawn to Noctis. From across the balcony he could see him, contented and poised perfectly, beaming at his lady wife and all too obviously trying to hide his delight at Gladio’s suffering. “My being here is just for show, and he wasn’t the one being plagued for dance after damn dance.” The thought of it had Gladio practically shivering. “Why are people dancing at a party this small, anyway?”

“I daresay his Majesty considers you his personal entertainment,” Gladio could hear Ignis’ smile. “Aren’t you pleased that after all these years you’re still finding ways to serve the crown?”

“As a jester? Hell no.” Leaning out, he glowered at the throng of people. They were close enough for Gladio to easily catch the scent of powder and perfume. Sometimes if he listened closely he was able to convince himself he could hear the money and the status bustling. They had to be important if they were handpicked by the royal family to attend. Either way, no matter how modest the gathering, there were too many opportunistic nobles for Gladio’s liking.

But it had been impressive- inspiring, even - to see how Noctis had taken charge. Not for the party alone. That had been the unfortunate necessity cooked up by Lunafreya’s inner circle. Even she was always rushed off her feet with her duties as Oracle and dealing with the various burdens shouldered by new queens. But together they made one hell of a pair, Gladio thought. Healing a physically and emotionally torn kingdom was no easy task and it had been their priority from their moment of ascension. All their efforts were restorative and even after too many years of waiting in uncertainty they attempted to delay their wedding- _I cannot abide such splendour and celebration while our people are suffering_ , Lunafreya had declared, and the small woman had stuck out her jaw and pursed her lips as if challenging anyone to attempt to argue the matter. It was at that moment Gladio thought he saw true amazement and devotion in Noctis’ eyes.

And of course Ignis had argued that a modest wedding between royals only made the kingdom seem weak, but he had been ignored- and Gladio had seen the approval shine through his eyes anyway as the happy couple were declared husband and wife.

All in all, Gladio was proud of him King in no uncertain terms- but it didn’t mean that frothing hatred couldn’t build up inside him while he saw Noctis’ shit eating grin directed at the two of them.

Resisting the urge to flip him off was difficult. The added temptation of knowing Ignis wouldn’t spot him made the self denial that little bit rougher. “What an asshole,” Gladio muttered to himself with only a little affection, and Ignis immediately reached out to thump him hard. His tiny smile told Gladio it was only an automatic reaction, born of years of defending his charge.

After, Ignis pushed himself off the column. He had his arms crossed against his chest, glass held loosely. How he hadn’t stained his crisp white shirt was far beyond Gladio.

Facing out towards the sun, leaning against the balcony’s handrails he asked, “No interest in dancing, then?”

There had been a small space cleared over on the main balcony. Delicately detailed but strong chairs and tables lavished with food surrounded the circular space and a modest but skilled band played songs Gladio recognised from Regis’ reign. Songs he felt like he hadn’t heard for a long time. Judging by the distant look on Ignis’ face, he felt the same.

No one currently swayed with a lover in their arms but many had. Lunafreya and Noctis had been amongst them, shimmering in the light. They were beautiful together. Prompto had even managed to charm a girl or two with his grin alone, though Iris had largely stayed in her seat. The sandwiches were more important to her, Gladio thought. Ignis himself had mingled, but never danced.

Many had approached him. The scars, he thought. They charmed many more than they frightened. Hopeful suitors eager to meet the Amicitia line and attendants bored with their stale marriages alike approached and asked for a turn or two on the dance floor, a fleeting moment of pleasurable company.

All had been turned down with stiff politeness. Of course he twirled with Lunafreya and proved that he could still lift his no longer little sister off of the floor with one arm, but all had been sent away. There were none among them who could shift his heart’s stubborn destination.

“No.” Reaching up, he pulled at his collar. He had never enjoyed collared shirts with tight necks or those that covered his arms. Tailors never made them spacious enough. The damn suit had been itching all afternoon. “Not my thing.”

Ignis had his eyes locked on something in the distance that wasn’t there. From where Gladio stood he could enjoy both the beauty of his city and Ignis’ face. “The ladies twist your arm, then?”

Gladio frowned. “Noctis told you.”

Ignis hummed, and turned his head. There was something churning in his mind which created a firm knot between his brows. It didn’t belong. “He told me how happy you looked. Especially with Iris.”

Gladio’s confusion did not budge. The dances had been perfect moments. His lovely queen’s smile paired with the sunlight against their cheeks had truly been something to behold. Her infectious joy had been a surprise. She hadn’t had to twist his arm at all for him to happily agree to a dance. Even with all eyes on him taking part in something he didn’t much enjoy, stepping on her tiny toes all the while, they had laughed together. They only danced for a minute at best before Noctis was cutting in and stealing his wife away- and after Iris had called for her turn, teasing and giggling, Gladio had bowed deeply and made his escape.

That had been almost an hour ago by now. The day’s shadows had grown taller with the suns advance.

“I’d dance with our queen,” He admitted, largely unsure to what he was admitting to. “With my sister, of course. But they mean something to me. Those strangers don’t.” He sighed a heavy exhale. “I don’t want to dance for politics.”

Ignis did not move. He had barely blinked. “Then what?”

For love, he thought, as he said, “I don’t know.”

Across on the other teeming balcony, a cello's strings wavered before they died. A silence cut deep before there was a brief smattering of applause. Gladio’s stomach felt strange in the quiet but even the smooth beginning of a new song could not quell the curious nausea.

His eyes remained on Ignis as the man finally straightened. One hand brushed the ivy that had been wound carefully around the rails. Gladio could see his lips pursing, mind running full steam ahead. Maybe he should have asked what was bothering him, but words stuck helplessly at the roof of his mouth like treacle. Something odd sat deep inside him. Like all the feelings he had pushed down for Ignis binding together, becoming something he could ignore no longer.

Eventually Ignis cleared his throat. Pushing himself off the rain, flexing his ungloved fingers, taking in the very last of his drink like it was liquid courage.

“You looked so happy,” He said, as if their conversation had never taken place. Gladio could not be sure if he was imagining the crack of the glass as Ignis’ tightly clutched the vulnerable stalk. “He said you were smiling almost the widest he had ever seen.” Ignis swallowed hard. Gladio could not read his expression. “I want that...he - he said that was good. Wonderful. He said we all deserved happiness like that. Each of us.”

There was something about the conversation that reminded Gladio of a day in his youth. By all rights the memory should have been intelligible but as it came to him he could recall every second in perfect detail. On a hunting trip he had stripped down bare and walked into the wild waves, simply because he could. Foolish, of course- all his party were fast asleep in their tents, trusting him to stand as the night’s first watch. If they had been attacked or he overwhelmed by the sheer force of nature- who would remain as Kingslaive? Crownsguard? Who would bear the mantle as Prince Noctis’ shield? Not Iris, surely?

Something told him simply watching Ignis was just as foolish- and yet. The water met him with courage, a lack of hesitation Gladio could only dream of displaying. To be so very certain seemed a blessing. But no matter how the stormy sea currently fought to bring him to his knees, Gladio simply laughed in it’s face.

Ignis turning to meet him dead on, expression tense was the very wave that nearly knocked him clear.

“Dance with me,” Ignis said, and Gladio could barely hear him over the roar of the waves.

They stared at each other. Very suddenly the sun's powerful embrace felt like nothing, dwarfed by Ignis’ gaze. The jaunty tune the band played was overwhelmed by the rushing in Gladio’s ears.

“What?” He managed, and resisted the immediate urge to kick himself.

“Dance with me,” Ignis repeated in a voice much less confident. Obvious tension stood clearly in his slim shoulders. Taking a deep breath, he held out his hand. “I want to,” He began, but caught himself. Bowing his head, his voice became so low Gladio could barely hear him. “I don’t want to dance for politics, Gladio.”

For one terrible moment Gladio’s legs ceased to carry him forward. It took too much work to push himself from the column. “Then what?” His own voice emerged dangerously unsteady. It was all too plain he knew what.

“For happiness,” Ignis said without hesitation. “With you.”

Gladio breathed, and the world felt dangerously unsteady underneath his feet. It was nerves and surprise but it felt shockingly like active tremors. Only Ignis stood steady. It was impressive. Gladio almost stumbled from the pillar.

_You’re a grown ass man_ , he told himself. _The time for tripping over your own damn feet over a crush is past._ He had never once been that boy. Anyone he teased had never been chased. There had never been butterflies. Never a smile that made him think; I want to fight to see this for the rest of my life.

Not until he was a man, and never until Ignis.

“I don’t,” He began, and it was wrong. Ignis’ expression sharply fell. Immediately his hand dropped back down and curled into a ball. Gladio’s chest clenched hard, aching like a fist full of glass closed around it. “No- not dance, understand. I don’t understand, Iggy.”

The nickname didn’t placate the way he had hoped. Ignis crossed his arms against his chest. Closing himself off was his defence. “What’s not to understand?”

“How sudden this is.” Gladio stepped forward. Making sure to make sound for Ignis to judge his distance, he approached his old friend carefully. A prayer to the Six for Igis to not pull away lingered on his tongue. “I never thought...you know.”

He never fled, but Ignis stepped back as if to give them more space. A good foot rest between them. They hadn’t stood so far in years. Their gaze never met, and Ignis kept his head low. “I didn’t mean to disturb our friendship.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Gladio kept his voice clear but gentle. In comparison Ignis’ was very small. “You just never hinted that you felt anything more.”

“I have,” Ignis told him with that flare of indignation Gladio had come to love. Their first few months of forced interaction had made Gladio want to set himself alight. “Many times.”

That was news to him. “When?”

In spite of everything, Ignis managed laughter. It sounded only a little forced. “I never should have forgotten. You always were atrocious at subtlety. Executing and recognising.” Sighing, he tapped his glass on the trail. Suddenly, his behaviour and its presence made perfect sense. “It doesn’t matter anymore. Please, forgive me and forget I spoke.”

“No,” Gladio interrupted, rougher than he intended. Ignis glanced up with a newly born frown. “No, I don’t want to forget.”

A beat passed. A shadow of a bird of prey passed between the both and Ignis kept himself distracted, his nails picking mercilessly at a piece of ivy. He ground it against the rail. Even as his tiny false smile did its best to stand strong Gladio could feel his regret in waves.

It stung.

Gladio took a deep breath and said, “I’d love to dance with you.”

Time didn’t freeze. That felt wrong somehow. It always did in all the stories at the grand moments, all those classic tales of love. This time the only thing that stopped dead were Ignis’ hands. The leaf was ruined.

Gladio could see nothing through those damned shades. Dark as they were he saw no spark of light. Only for a moment did Ignis’ lips move soundlessly.

“Pardon?” He eventually managed and Gladio couldn’t help chuckling.

Cautiously, he slid his hand across the rail. The ivy scratched but in the end Ignis’ hand was warm and reassuring and absolutely worth it. Hyperaware of Ignis’ soft sound of surprise, he stroked the pads of his fingertips across his prominent knuckles. He could only hope Ignis wouldn’t find them too rough.

Something in Ignis’ face bloomed to life very suddenly, like a solitary candle in the deepest darkness, and he turned their hands slowly so their palms could touch.

“I can’t think of anything more perfect than dancing with you,” Gladio clarified, and Ignis’ responding smile was perfection itself.

X

They danced together on and off until the sun finally fet, for hours until the sky perfectly mirrored the overwhelming amber of Gladio’s eyes. Wound together close, they never once let go of each other’s hands. With only a glance at each other they both knew that now they could finally touch they couldn’t bear to pull away again. The warmth of all the world could not outshine everything that lay between them, finally unguarded.

Ignis could not help laughing against Gladio’s shoulder, as if in disbelief. A bold smile still split his face. Gladio hadn’t seen him so carefree in years, and he felt like perfection in his arms. “We have something to thank Noctis for, I’m afraid.”

Pulled out of his peaceful daze, Gladio blinked. They were caught somewhere between a simplistic waltz and a gentle sway. A pure waltz was much too fast, too formal, and soothing music no longer filled their air. The band had since packed up and left as the day had come to a close, but Ignis had made the most pitiful sound of disappointment when Gladio had pulled away. It had been so quiet Ignis didn’t seem to realise he had made it, and it tugged at Gladio’s heartstrings like nothing else had ever before. Not his little sister, not a baby chocobo. At least with no music, as they continued to dance they could move to their own rhythm, the music that they shared between them. “Noct? How?”

“He encouraged me as you danced with the ladies,” Ignis kept his voice low, still aware of those who lingered. Most has made their excuses along with the band and drifted home, but a few still picked at the remains of the lunch. Very few conversations had carried throughout the day and the main entertainment now was watching Ignis and Gladio dance alone. Even with the embarrassment of all those eyes, particularly his king, queen and sister excitable at their seats, he couldn’t bear to try and step away again. With Ignis close enough to feel his breath against his collarbones, it made everything else utterly irrelevant. “He knew the depths of my longing- feelings I had largely kept to myself for far too long before the Crystal. All I needed was a push in the right direction and he supplied it.”

As loathe as Gladio was to admit it, the kid was wise beyond his years. A kid no more, even, but he retained all the aggravating quirks of the child Gladio was destined to protect. Gladio shot him a look and found Noctis still watching them, smug with his own satisfaction. Catching Gladio’s stare he lifted his glass in a playful toast, and the dark look Gladio gifted him only made him laugh.

“Don’t tell him that,” Gladio rumbled, turning his head away. Concentrating on his awkward footwork was more important than failing to intimidate his king. “He’ll be unbearable.”

“He’s already going to be,” Ignis pointed out. “But I won’t stroke his ego any more than necessary. I daren’t feed his arrogance any further.”

They turned before the slipped out of the circle, somehow completing the sharp turn without stumbling. Ignis had been more than happy to lead their dance with Gladio’s hand on his sharp waist before he had seemingly deflated, lost in the days unexpected events. Happiness was all too clear on his expression. It was a pleasure to watch, even if Gladio hated being the one to lead.

Against his shoulder, Ignis sighed. There was a gentle flush high on his cheeks. Something about the way his eyes had drifted shut in peace made Gladio think about all the years that had passed, all the potential that had slipped away- teenage sweethearts, lovers on an adventure across the land and high on the thrill of it all. Teasing each other as they drive, curling up in the tent with promise. Even dancing together in the days before all the struggle, Clarus and Regis watching from on high and exchanging knowing looks. They would dance to songs their forefathers had so long ago, replayed for the next generation’s tentative lovestory.

But now they were old. Childish days were tiny headlights on the road now but they still had all the time together they would be blessed with. All the years to make up for what they were missing. Nonetheless it still ached.

“Long before the crystal, huh?” Gladio asked, and Ignis’ fingers tensed.

Nothing seemed plausible about this. Ignis being in love with him felt like an impossibility. A part of him bigger than he would like to admit was still coming to terms with the fact that got along as well as they did. A rock solid foundation like theirs came but once in a lifetime and Gladio had managed to find and keep three incredible friends. None of it seemed real. Any moment now he half expected to be jerked out of a dream, pressed to face his reality.

Lifting his head, Ignis’ lips were pressed into a tight line. “Does that made you uncomfortable?”

“Not at all.” He rubbed at Ignis’ shoulder carefully. “I’m just sorry I didn’t see it sooner.”

Relaxing, Ignis’ fear faded away almost immediately. Soft laughter made his chest rumble. Gladio could feel the tremors throughout him and it was perfect. “You know now. That’s what matters.” Ignis’ hand on his shoulder rubbed through his shirt, almost comforting. Whether it was for Gladio or Ignis himself was beyond him, but Ignis’ smile never falter for so much as a second. Perhaps not seeing how people watched them so closely helped him. “I’m happy,” He said, in a tone that suggest he could die right there and then and be more then happy with it.

Then Gladio trod on something, hard, and Ignis winced. He knew what it was before Ignis could even speak. “A little less, now. My foot.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Disguising a wince, he leant down and softly, apologetically kissed his hairline. Sandalwood and musk greeted him. Against his lips, Ignis ran hot. “This is what you get for dancing with a behemoth with two left feet.”

“Amazing how I’ve never stepped on yours once,” Aiming for glibness, Ignis completely missed but landed amongst the brilliant stars. His voice was too strangled, flushed by Gladio’s attentions, but he leaned up to chase him when Gladio pulled away. It might have been his imagination, but he swore he heard a sound like an indignant mewl. “Gladio,” He spoke, and then hesitated.

By the six, did Gladio wish he could pull his glasses away and simply cup his face in his hands. The longing had sat inside him for so long, caged up, and now it wondered why the hell Gladio didn’t just go for it. Looking into Ignis’ face told him that he wasn’t the only one who had been waiting in agony. “Ignis,” He replied, and they both knew it was permission.

With their faces tilted up together, Ignis only paused for a heartbeat before craning up, letting their mouths meet.

It didn’t last. Partly thanks to the anxiety that Gladio could feel thrumming through the both of then, looping around and amplifying with each course. Mostly thanks to Prompto’s yell of delight, abruptly piercing through their moment like one of his wild bullets. Ignis pulled away, embarrassed- but this time, Gladio leaned down and caught him again.

“Ignore that idiot. C’mere,” He murmured against his mouth, and he swore he could feel Ignis melt in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr at larsasolidor, and I'm taking gladnis and ot4 prompts if anyone wants to hit me up.
> 
> Also....luv that feedback


End file.
